


Dick in the Air

by False_King



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic, SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Exy (All For The Game), Andrew is nice William, Jean is Sana and Chris, Kevin is Vilde and Eva, M/M, Neil is Noora, Riko is an asshole, Riko is bad William
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 11:16:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19868734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/False_King/pseuds/False_King
Summary: After being treated like utter trash by his beloved crush, Kevin decides its time to confront him.(Or that one iconic scene from Skam)





	Dick in the Air

**Author's Note:**

> So I re-edited and I hope this fic is better now. 
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!

The first semester of Kevin’s sophomore year was spent drooling over Riko Moriyama. Frankly, neither Neil nor Jean understood why out of all the people Kevin could have a crush on it had to be Riko. Riko was a complete asshole, well many of the boys at their school were assholes (not Neil or Jean thank you very much). The biggest assholes were the people on their soccer team (all except Jeremy and Renee, thank you Jean for your bisexual input). 

Riko though was the biggest asshole of them all, who poor and naive Kevin Day ‘fell’ madly in love with. So it’s no wonder why Neil was very confused when a very furious Kevin Day came up to both Neil and Jean during their lunch break with a very upset look on his face.

“I’m tired of being toyed around with, I’m going to confront Riko and get my dignity back.” His arms were crossed tightly against his chest.

  
  


“You have no dignity,” Jean mumbled.

Kevin huffed and turned around, making his way from the cafeteria to the football field where the soccer team was practicing. Jean and Neil quickly followed, both curious to see what Kevin had in mind.

As they made their way towards the soccer team most of the people on the field and on the bleachers turned their attention to the trio. Once Kevin spotted Riko he rushed up towards him.

“Hey, Riko I would just like to say that this game you’re playing is disgusting. I’m not some trophy that you can just win and if you think that I’m some sort of game then you’re greatly mistaken,” His voice carried throughout the field. Managing to garner more attention than he had in the first place. It began to make Neil feel uncomfortable of all the attention they had garnished. “Frankly I think it’s disgusting and offensive-“

“What are you talking about?”

“You know exactly what Im talking about. I think it’s disturbing-”

“Look Kevin, I genuinely have no idea what you’re talking about. I think you might be confused and it might partially be my fault because of it. I don’t see you as a trophy, I never had,” Riko’s false genuine tone seemed to work as Kevin lifted up his head. Eyes glimmering with hope that Riko might take him back. “Because you’re not good enough for that,” Kevin’s confidence had completely crumpled. His shoulders sagged and his eyes lost their glimmer. He looked more devastated than anything.

Kevin ran into Jeans arms seeking for a source of comfort that Jean gladly provided. Neil felt his discomfort for crowds quickly fade away in that moment. Seeing Kevin like this made something spark in Neil’s chest. 

“Wow, you’re one awesome guy”

“Who are you?” 

“Just another admirer of yours who’s completely fascinated by you,” Riko’s eyebrow quirked up. 

“Tell me, are your endless daddy issues that hard to handle that you have to piss on the feelings of a sophomore boy,” Riko’s jaw clenched 

“I know it’s not your fault that you were never validated as a child. It’s quite sad really, but pity only gets you so many concessions, and it looks like you used them all up already.” Riko’s eyes became deadly, something that didn’t seem to bother Neil in the slightest. 

“Fucking over other people’s feelings isn’t how you’ll get your revenge on the world. I would ask you to act like a decent human being but it seems like you’re already struggling on the human part. So let me put it this way: leave us alone you fucking cliche.”

He pushed past Riko knowing Jean and Kevin would follow him. He heard a faint ‘go fuck yourself’ from Jean as he walked away from the field. He could hear both Kevin and Jean catching up to him as the stomping on the grass got closer. A faint sound of laughter could be heard from behind him.

“Holy shit,” Jean couldn’t hold his laughter anymore.

“Neil what the fuck,” Kevin didn’t seem to find it so funny.

-

“You know what always cheers me up?” Neil asked. 

Since Riko’s rejection, Kevin has been moping around his classes and barely eaten anything for the past two weeks. He can’t recount how many times he was force fed sandwiches by both Jean and Neil. He was grateful he had them as friends because without them, Kevin doesn’t think he’d survive another day in Palmetto High. The many pitying looks he’s been getting from his classmates was enough to make him want to throw himself out of the window.

“What?” 

Kevin finally looked up from where he was staring at his phone. He’s been staring at the same picture that Riko posted on Instagram with the caption “best boyfriend ever <3” with Jenkins standing right next to him kissing his cheek.

“You have to promise not to tell anyone” 

Neil held out his pinky to Kevin, waiting for the boys pinky to latch itself onto his own.

“I promise,” for the first time in weeks Kevin gave Neil a small smile. Neil took out a small iPod Shuffle that his uncle gave him for Christmas and handed one ear bud to Kevin. A small melody began to play as Neil turned the small device on. Kevin gave him a questioning look before Neil started singing.

“We are the crowd

We're coming out

Got my flash on it's true

Need that picture of you

It's so magical

We'd be so fantastical”

He turned to Kevin, who was laughing and giving him a strange look. Neil continued to sway next to him trying to get Kevin to sing with him. He used his iPod as a microphone, pointing the device towards Kevin who was very reluctant to sing along. 

“I'm your biggest fan

I'll follow you until you love me

Papa-paparazzi

Baby there's no other superstar

You know that I'll be

Your papa-paparazzi

Promise I'll be kind-“ 

Kevin started giggling next to him but stopped when he saw a blonde walking towards them. It seemed weird because it felt like the guy was walking in slow motion, it seemed like something straight out of a teen drama. 

Except when the guy came a bit closer Kevin realized it wasn’t just any blonde, it was Andrew Minyard. Andrew Minyard was the star goalkeeper of Palmettos soccer team. He was outright frightening, no one ever spoke to him or even came close to any of his family out of fear of Andrew attacking them. 

During Kevin’s time on the team, he was rational enough not to test the waters with Andrew. There was a rumor that started going around that Andrew beat up seven guys to death when they called his cousin a homophobic slur. Since that rumor started, no one even dared to look at his direction or anyone who had anything to do with him. 

The last rumor he heard of him was that he slept around with Roland, the captain of the tennis team, for months and then told him he wasn’t worth dating when Roland asked him out. So not only was Andrew terrifyingly deadly but he was also an asshole. An asshole who was walking up to both him and Neil. 

“Lady Gaga,” he obnoxiously sat between Kevin and Neil which made the earbud that Kevin had on, fall out onto the ground. Neil picked it up and pocketed both his earphones and iPod. 

“Hey, I’m speaking to you,” Andrew tapped Neil’s shoulder with urgency. Kevin could tell that Neil was growing annoyed, he had that terrifying glitch in his eye. It seemed like Neil was trying to avoid Andrew to the best of his ability but ultimately he failed. 

“What,” Neil gritted out.

“Would you like to go out some time,” Andrew said smoothly. It was odd because usually, guys would follow that phrase with the cockiest grin but Andrew didn’t do that. He instead stared Neil dead in the eye with his lips pressed into a thin line.

Neil in this moment decided with his tiny brain to lift a brow and burst into laughter. Kevin was absolutely terrified, he made sure to tell Neil to never fuck with Andrew unless he wanted to get his ass beat when he first entered his freshman year. Turns out the little asshole has a death wish. 

Now it was Andrews turn to raise a brow at Neil. Neil wildly shook his head, taking a deep breath before saying, “No, I’m not interested”

“So you’re straight? How boring,” Andrews eyes were no longer smug but bored.

Neil turned to Andrew and shook his head, “Just because I’m not attracted to you, doesn’t mean I’m not gay”

“Ouch” Andrew looked interested. “So you are gay?”

“I’m not anything, I don’t swing” Neil responded.

“Well if you’re ever interested-“ Andrew cut himself off to put his hand in his pocket. Kevin became nervous, wondering if Andrew was about to take out a knife to kill Neil with. Honestly, Kevin wouldn’t stop him. His smart mouth has gotten him into a lot of problems since he got to Palmetto, Kevin’s surprised that Neil even survived this long.

Though, Andrew didn’t take out a knife to Kevin’s surprise. He instead took out a small piece of paper that Kevin could see had numbers written on it.

“Here’s my phone number,” Andrew handed Neil the small piece of paper which Neil raised a brow at and pocketed. Neil stood up, which Kevin took as his que to stand up as well. They both walked away without saying goodbye. 

Kevin was grateful that they both didn’t wind up dead by the end of their interaction. That wasn’t until Neil reached into his pocket to pull out the small piece of paper that Andrew had given him and thrown it into the trash can. By that point, Kevin felt his heart race with fear. 

He turned around just to see the look on Andrews face, hoping and praying he wasn't right behind them ready to kill them both. Kevin was surprised when he turned to see Andrew with a small quirk on his lips. Neil just raised a brow at Andrew who gave him a mocking salute as he stood to walk away.

Kevin cursed under his breath. Praying to Renee to give him the patience not to punch Neil. “Are you insane,” Kevin said panicked. 

“Probably”

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Paparazzi by Lady Gaga (of course)


End file.
